When lion meet dalmatians
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Simba's family went to meet Nala old friend Perdita, Rairai and her family join up with Cruella to help capture Kion and the Dalmatians. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLionKing as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Nala had an announcement to give to Simba, Kiara, and Kion.

Nala said, "Simba, children, I have something to tell you."

Simba said, "What is it Nala?"

Nala said, "Well, it happened way before I saw Simba at the jungle. You see, when I was still young as Scar was ruling Pride Rock, I met a young Dalmatian dog name Perdita. We were best friend and started hanging out together."

Simba said, "And?"

Nala said, "But then Scar banish her after she refuses to help with the hunt. I was so desperate that I lost the only friend I had."

Simba said, "Hey!"

Nala said, "Fine, the only dog friend I had."

Simba said, "Thank you."

Kion said, "So, where does your friend live now?"

Nala said, "She now live in Dearly Farm. It is pretty far from here. A little far than Clifford's apartment."

Simba said, "Interesting..."

Kiara said, "And when will we be leaving?"

Nala said, "Tomorrow and I expect some good behavior from the two of you."

Kion said, "No problem, Mom."

Kiara said, "We'll behave."

Nala said, "Great, now let get some sleep. We'll be leaving at dawn."

Kion said, "Okay."

So they all went to sleep. The next day, they were just about to leave.

Simba said, "Everyone ready?"

Kion said, "Yep."

Nala said, "Great, let go."

As they were leaving, Fuli came and said, "Kion, there's trouble."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Fuli said, "Janja is out chasing a hyrax."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Dad, can you go on without me for a bit? I'll catch up."

Simba said, "Got it. We'll see you whenever."

Kion said, "Great. Lead the way Fuli."

So Fuli and Kion went to find Janja. Soon, he saw him chasing the hyrax.

Janja said, "I'm gonna get ya, hyrax!"

Hyrax said, "Ahhh, help me."

Kion said, "Fuli, hurry and catch the Hyrax fast."

Fuli said, "Got it!"

So Fuli ran toward the Hyrax and grabbed it from Janja.

Fuli said, "You're not getting it this time!"

Janja said, "Grr, why do you always foiled my plan you furless cub?"

Fuli said, "Uh, you mean him, not me, right?"

Janja said, "Well Kion is the ringleader of the group. Just like you cheetah are a minion."

Fuli said, "What did you say?"

Janja said, "You heard me, now give me the hyrax."

Kion said, "We won't, but you can have this."

Kion used the Roar of the Elder on Janja and send him back to the Outland.

Kion said, "Alright, you're safe hyrax."

Soon, Ono came and said, "Kion, come quick. Bunga is hanging from a cliff."

Kion said, "Oh great. Let's move!"

So they all went to find Bunga. Soon, they found him hanging from a cliff.

Bunga said, "Help me!"

Kion said, "Hang on Bunga. We're coming. Ono, hurry and grabbed that vine."

Ono said, "Okay!"

So Ono went to get the vine and gave it to Kion.

Kion said, "Bunga, grabbed the vine."

Kion toss over the vine to Bunga and the other began pulling the vine for Bunga to get back up. Soon, Bunga finally back up.

Bunga said, "Yes. Thank or saving me guys."

Kion said, "All in a days work. What were you doing by the cliff anyway?"

Bunga said, "I found some bugs that I wanted to eat, but it crawled toward the cliff."

Kion said, Oh, right."

Fuli said, "Well next time, don't eat bugs, because it can lead to trouble."

Bunga said, "It not that much trouble."

Kion said, "Well anyway, I gotta go. My family are heading toward Dearly Farm and I gotta catch up with them. Fuli, you're in charge while I'm gone."

Fuli said, Got it!"

So Kion left to catch up with his family. As he got there, he spotted them close to Dearly Farm.

Kion said, "Hey mom, dad."

Nala said, "Hey Kion. we're almost there."

Kion said, "Great!"

Nala said, "Now Simba, when we get there, I don't want you telling them about my cleaning problem."

Simba said, "Got it."

As they got there, Pongo and Perdita are waiting for them at the front porch.

Pongo said, "Hello!"

Nala said, "Perdita, it so good to see you again."

Perdita said, "It good to see you too Nala. This is my husband Pongo."

Pongo said, "Welcome."

Nala said, "Nice to meet you. This is my husband Simba and our two children Kion the leader of the Lion Guard and Kiara the future queen of the Prideland."

Kion said, "Nice to meet you."

Perdita said, "Ah, so Kiara is the new future queen. What ever happened to Vitani?"

Nala said, "Well, after I gave birth to Vitani when I married Scar, he wanted to kill Vitani, cause he wanted a son not a daughter. So I gave it to Zira to look after her. Then after me and Simba got the Prideland back, Zira refuses to give Vitani back and decided to raise her evil."

Kiara said, "Wait, so she's my other sister?"

Nala said, "Yes. I didn't tell you this Simba, because I didn't want you to freak out."

Kion said, "Then that mean, ewww."

Perdita said, "Which is another reason why I get worried when Cruella tried to steal the puppies. I always thought she might turn them evil even with killing them for fashion."

Simba said, "Seems we have that in common..."

Nala said, "Speaking of puppies. Where are your children?"

Pongo said, "They're at the barn. We have ninety nine puppies."

Nala said, "Really?"

Perdita said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Can we meet them dad?"

Kiara said, "Please."

Simba said, "Alright you two. Be careful."

So the two set off to find the puppies at the barn. Kion knocked on the front door.

Soon, Lucky came out and said, "Well hello there lions. My name is Lucky. What's yours?"

Kiara said, "My name is Kiara and this is my furless brother Kion."

Kion said, "Grr, not funny."

Lucky said, "It nice to meet you. Wanna come in."

So Kiara and Kion entered the barn. As they enter, they saw a bunch of Dalmatians.

Kiara said, "Whoa..."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! I've never seen that many Dalmatians before."

Lucky said, "Allow me to introduce you to Cadpig, Rolly, Dipstick, Rebecca, Two Tone, Whizzer, Penny, Freckles, Tripod, and Spot the chicken."

Kiara said, "Wow..."

Kion went toward Cadpig and said, "Hey Cadpig, I think you're so cute."

Cadpig said, "Aw, thank Kion. You look so handsome."

Kion and Cadpig purred.

Lucky went toward Kiara and said, "Wow Kiara, you look so hot for a lion."

Kiara said, "I do?"

Lucky said, "Of course."

Kiara said, "Oh, you're so sweet Lucky."

Kion said, "By the way, why do they called you Lucky anyway?"

Lucky said, "Right a second I was born, I almost die until Rodger came and warm my body to bring me back."

Kiara said, "Wow. I guess you were lucky."

Lucky said, "And that is also why I have this horseshoe on my back."

Kion said, "Cool!"

Kiara said, "So what show is this you're watching?"

Rolly said, "It called Thunderbolt."

Kiara said, "What's it about?"

Lucky said, "It about Thunderbolt who save the day and stop the evil bad guys. He is also one of a kind."

Kion said, "Sounds like me..."

Lucky said, "Yeah right. You're furless. How are you one of a kind?"

Kion said, "Well, unlike Thunderbolt. I have the Roar of the Elder which is powerful than some dogs running around defeating bad guys."

Lucky said, "Do you think you can save the world? Ha, I can save the world with one paw behind my back."

Kion said, "I bet I can save the world with my eye close."

Lucky said, "You do, huh?"

Kion said, "Yeah and I don't need that dumb horseshoe for anything."

Lucky said, "That horseshoe is a symbol for me having luck like you have that old tiger mark on your side."

Kion said, "It a lion mark not a tiger."

Cadpig said, "Boys, don't fight. Remember, fighting solve nothing. You need to talk about each other ability positively.

Kion said, "I guess so."

Lucky said, "By the way, what is the Roar of the Elder anyway?"

Kion said, "Well, the Roar of the Elder is the most powerful roar. I used it to blow bad guys away."

Lucky said, "Wow, can you show it to me?"

Kion said, "I can only use it when it important. If I use it for no reason, I'll end up like Scar."

Lucky said, Oh..."

Kiara said, "Is there any evil doer here?"

Rolly said, "We have a few. The main person who comes everytime is Cruella Devil."

Kiara said, "Who is she?"

Lucky said, "She's an evil witch who want to kill us and use it for fashion."

Cadpig said, "Not to mention she want to take the Dearly Farm away from us."

Kion said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Kind of like Janja who want to take the Prideland from us."

Spot said, "We've got stuff in common, I guess..."

Kion said, "Hey Lucky, want me to teach you how to be a lion. I did the same thing with Scamp and Clifford."

Lucky said, "Sure, let go."

So Kion went to teach Lucky how to be a lion. Meanwhile at the Outland, Rairai is just about to go and steal some foods in the Prideland.

Rairai said, Ha ha ha! They won't catch me THIS time!"

Soon, Dogo came and said, "Hey mom, are we going to the Prideland again?"

Rairai said, "Yes Dogo and this time, we will eat whatever we want."

Dogo said, "Cool."

Rairai said, "Where's your father anyway?"

Dogo said, "Still sleeping."

Rairai sighed and said, "Go wake him up."

Dogo said, "Okay."

So Dogo went to wake up Goigoi.

Dogo said, "Hey dad, are you awake?"

Goigoi said, "Yeah, yeah..."

Dogo said, "Come on, mom say we need to hunt for food at the Prideland."

Goigoi said, "Okay..."

So Goigoi got up and went to Rairai.

Goigoi said, "Morning dear."

Rairai said, "Good morning Goigoi. We're heading toward the Prideland today."

Goigoi said, "To the Prideland, but I'm tired."

Rairai said, "Goigoi, this is our chance to eat as we please."

Goigoi sighed and said, "Fine."

So the three jackals started entering the Prideland to search for foods. As they were looking, they found the Lion Guard. The three jackals quickly hide behind the bushes.

Rairai said, "We'll stay here until they leave."

Dogo said, "Wait, where's Kion?"

Rairai said, "Hmm, good question Dogo. Let just hear their conversation."

Beshte said, "So guys, what do you wanna do today?"

Ono said, "Uh, I dunno."

Bunga said, "Oh come on. There's lots of things we can do. Even without Kion or his family we can still have some fun."

Fuli said, "Really?"

Bunga said, "Yep."

Rairai said, "So, Kion and his family are not here."

Goigoi said, "Where are they dear?"

Rairai said, "I don't know, let find out."

Ono said, "Hey Fuli, did Kion told you where he was going."

Fuli said, "Well, he did told me that he and his family are going to visit Dearly Farm to visit Nala's old friend."

Besthe said, "Really?"

Fuli said, "Yep."

Soon, Rairai gasped and faint.

Dogo said, "Mom, are you okay?"

Rairai said, "Goigoi, Dogo, there is something that I need to tell you."

Goigoi said, "What?"

Rairai said, "Yep. Right before I met Goigoi I used to live in Dearly Farm with my owner Cruella Devil. I was a young jackal back then. Cruella was one of my best owner, but something happened. Scar and his Lion Guard accidently blew her away which cause her to be killed. I was depressed and I would soon get my revenge on him. When I ran away, I met Goigoi."

Goigoi said, "And we both decided to live on the Outland until Scar died so we can return back to the Prideland."

Rairai said, "But after Simba became king, we sort of went crazy cause we were in the Outland for a long time and that is why after you were born Dogo, we spend our lives there instead of the Prideland."

Dogo said, "Wow..."

Rairai said, "Okay, change of plan. We're going to Dearly Farm."

Goigoi said, "We are?"

Rairai said, "Yes. Now Dogo remember, be on your best behavior okay."

Dogo said, "But mom, we're jackals. I can't just behave."

Rairai said, "You can act like yourself only in the Prideland and the Outland, but when we go somewhere you act like a gentle pup."

Dogo said, "Okay."

Rairai said, "And Goigoi, please don't embarrass me by sleeping."

Goigoi said, "Yeah, sure, honey."

Rairai said, "Come on, let go."

So the three jackals went to Dearly Farm. Meanwhile, Kion and Lucky are at the meadow to teach Lucky how to be a lion.

Kion said, "Okay, so in order to become a lion, you must be the fiercest."

Lucky said, "How?"

Kion said, "Like you must be ready for anything."

Lucky said, "Well I usually save the day with Cadpig and Rolly."

Kion said, "Great, but being fierce take concentration. You also need to plan ahead before doing stuff."

Lucky said, Okay."

Kion said, "Now, let me ask you some question and you have to answer it. When a whale is lying at the shore, what do you do?"

Lucky said, "Hmm, well if a whale was at the shore, what we would do is try pushing it back into the ocean or having it get carried by a machinery."

Kion said, "Not bad."

Lucky said, "Thank."

Kion said, "Now, I want you to try roaring."

Lucky said, "How?"

Kion said, "Just hold your breath and do a loud roar. I know you can only bark, but try it."

Lucky said, "Okay."

Lucky hold his breath and did a loud bark which was almost like a roar.

Kion said, "Good job."

Lucky said, "Thanks!"

Soon, Kion stomach started to rumble.

Lucky said, "Whoa, it seem to me you're hungry."

Kion said, "I guess I am..."

Lucky said, "Come on, let get something to eat."

So Lucky took Kion to the tower where Nanny was just about to bring in the Kanine Krunchies. After it was filled, all of the Dalmatians began rushing in to eat.

Kion said, "Do we have any room?"

Lucky said, "Not really, this was only meant to be filled with dogs."

Soon, Spot came with a bowl of Kanine Krunchies and said, "Here you go Kion, I saved the Kanine Krunchies for you."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So Kion began eating and said, "Wow, these taste great."

Spot said, "Well glad you like it."

Lucky said, "So Kion, what do you eat?"

Kion said, "Meat."

Lucky said, "Great."

Soon, Cadpig came and said, "Hey Kion, I heard that you were strong and hunky."

Kion said, "Yeah, I am."

Cadpig said, "Maybe you and I can go out to the city and hang out."

Kion said, "Nice!"

Cadpig said, "Come on Kion. Let go."

Kion said. "Great. See ya later Lucky."

Lucky said, "Have fun you two."

So Kion and Cadpig went on a date. Meanwhile, Rairai, Goigoi, and Dogo had just made it to the swamp.

Rairai said, "Ah, here we are at the swamp. My old memory."

Dogo said, "How do we cross it?"

Rairai said, "It easy Dogo. When I was a young jackal I usually swim through the swamp."

Dogo said, "You did?"

Rairai said, "Yep, now let move."

So the three jackals began swimming through the swamp. Soon, they made it.

Goigoi said, "Ah, we made it.

Rairai said, "Yes. Now, you see that big house over there."

Goigoi said, "Yes."

Rairai said, "That was my home."

Goigoi said, "It looked creepy."

Rairai said, "Yes now let go see if Cruella is home."

So they went to the house and knocked on the door and Cruella came out.

Cruella said, "Hello?"

Rairai said, "Cruella, it me."

Cruella looked at the jackal and gasped. She said, "Rairai, is that you?"

Rairai said, "Yes, it is."

Cruella was surprised and said, "Oh Rairai I thought you were gone forever."

Rairai said, "And I thought you were killed. It so good to see you again."

Cruella said, "So who's your friends?"

Rairai said, "Cruella, this is my husband Goigoi and my son Dogo. Guys, this is Cruella DeVil."

Goigoi said, "Hello."

Cruella said, "My, how cute you are. So tell me Rairai, what happened to you?"

Rairai said, "Well, I used to live in the Outland after I ran away."

Cruella said, "You did?"

Rairai said, "Yep. So how things been going here?"

Cruella said, "Well, I now own the House of DeVil where I make special fashion design."

Rairai said, "Cool!"

Cruella said, "And my other plan was to steal the Dearly Farm."

Rairai said, "Did you say Dearly Farm?"

Cruella said, "Yes, I did."

Rairai said, "Hmm, you know. We have an enemy of our own who are visiting the Dearly Farm as well. Four group of lions. Simba, Nala, Kion, and Kiara."

Cruella said, "Interesting..."

Rairai said, "Maybe you and I can join forces and destroy them."

Cruella said, "Perfect!"

Rairai said, "Now here is how we do it. Dogo, I want you to make some friends with the Dalmatians."

Dogo said, "Okay!"

Rairai said, "But don't let Kion or Kiara see you."

Cruella said, "And make sure you don't let Lucky, Rolly, Spot, or Cadpig see you as well."

Dogo said, "Got it."

So Dogo went to meet some Dalmatians. Soon, he saw a couple of them playing in the meadow. He went over there to meet them.

Dogo said, "Hey, guys!"

Patch said, "Hey there, my name is Patch."

Tripod said, "And I'm Tripod. What's your name?"

Dogo said, "I'm Dogo."

Patch said, "Cool!"

Dogo said, "So wanna play."

Tripod said, "Sure!"

Dogo said, "I got an idea. Let go play in the swamp."

Patch said, "Okay."

So the three went to the swamp. Meanwhile, Kion and Cadpig are at a buffet.

Cadpig said, "What should we eat?"

Kion said, "Well, how about some chicken legs?"

Cadpig said, "Great!"

Kion said, "Hey waitress, get us some chicken legs please."

Waitress said, "Yes."

So the waitress went to get some chicken legs.

Waitress said, "Here you go."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So the two began eating. As they were eating, Daffodil and Emily Elizabeth came.

Daffodil said, "Hey, guys."

Kion said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, Daffodil. What are you doing here?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "We're just here to eat food. What are you doing here Kion and who's your girlfriend?"

Kion said, "This is Cadpig."

Cadpig said, "Hello."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw you looked so adorable."

Cadpig said, "Thank. Would you mind petting me."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure!"

Emily Elizabeth petted Cadpig.

Cadpig said, "Mmm..."

Kion said, "So Daffodil, how is Clifford and Danielle doing?"

Daffodil said, "Great. Clifford Jr. had said it first word."

Kion said, "Cool! What is it?"

Daffodil said, "His first word was Scar."

Kion said, "Whoa..."

Daffodil said, "Well anyway, we must be going. Enjoy your date."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil left. The two continued eating. Meanwhile, Dogo, Tripod, and Patch are playing in the swamp.

Dogo said, "This is fun!"

Patch said, "Yeah."

Tripod said, "Uh guys, I don't think we should be playing at the swamp."

Dogo said, "Why not?"

Tripod said, "Because the swamp is also close to Cruella house and we can get hurt."

Patch said, "He's right Dogo."

Dogo said, "Aw come on. I lived in the Outland and it is way worst than the swamp."

Tripod said, "It doesn't matter which is worst than this. It still dangerous."

Dogo said, "Come on, let go exploring."

Tripod sighed and said, "Fine."

So they went exploring. As they went exploring, a cage accidently trapped them in.

Patch said, "What the?"

Tripod said, "What's going on? Who did this?"

Soon, Horace and Jasper came.

Horace said, "Hehehehehehehe! Look who we have here."

Jasper said, "A couple of trespasser."

Patch said, "Uh, no need to take us..."

Horace said, "Oh but we will. Cruella will be happy to see two Dalmatian dog and a jackal mutt."

Dogo said, "That jackal pup for your information."

Jasper said, "So what?"

Dogo said, "So you should let us go right now."

Jasper said, "Oh we will. Right after we take you to Cruella. Horace, grabbed the other end and let take these creature back to Cruella."

Horace said, "All right!"

So Horace and Jasper took Tripod, Patch, and Dogo to Cruella. Meanwhile, Lucky and Kiara are walking along the meadow together.

Kiara said, "This is so nice..."

Lucky said, "Yep. So Kiara, are you planning to do something when you're queen?"

Kiara said, "Well, of course I have to look out for everyone."

Lucky said, "Maybe I can be your future king someday."

Kiara said, "Maybe..."

Lucky said, "It not like you have another mate to fall in love with."

Kiara said, "Well I do have one."

Soon, Rolly came and said, "Hey Lucky, have you seen Cadpig?"

Lucky said, "I think she went with Kion on dating."

Rolly said, "Well, she is almost late for school and she had to be here or else she'll be tardy."

Lucky said, "What?"

Rolly said, "Yep."

Kiara said, "I'll go find Cadpig and Kion."

So Kiara search out to get Cadpig and Kion. Meanwhile, Cadpig and Kion are at the park taking a scroll.

Cadpig said, "This is so nice..."

Kion said, "Yep. Hey Cadpig, can I ask you something?"

Cadpig said, "Sure."

Kion said, "Would you like to be part of the Lion Guard?"

Cadpig said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yep. Scamp joined in, Clifford joined in, even Danielle. Now it your turn."

Cadpig said, "Wow..."

Kion said, "Now, what is your skills?"

Cadpig said, "Well, I am smart and I do creative things."

Kion said, "Hmm...Interesting..."

Soon, Kiara came and said, "Hey Kion, Cadpig."

Kion said, "Hey."

Kiara said, "Cadpig, you're late for school."

Cadpig said, "Oh dear. Pug is gonna be mad. He always yells at us."

Kion said, "He does?"

Cadpig said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Wow..."

Cadpig said, "Wait, Kion do you have the Roar of the Elder?"

Kion said, "Yep, I sure do!"

Cadpig said, "What would happened if you use the Roar of the Elder on Pug?"

Kion said, "It'll possibly destroy him and even kill him as well."

Cadpig smiled evilly and said, "Kion, I want you to destroy Pug once and for all."

Kion said, "No! That's not what I use it for."

Cadpig said, "I thought you wanna help me."

Kion said, "Yeah, but I can't do it like that. Beside, I'll end up looking like Scar if I do it."

Cadpig said, "Just use the roar on Pug."

Kion said, "No."

Cadpig said, "If you don't, then I will."

Kion said, "Yeah right. You don't even have the Roar of the Elder."

Cadpig said, "Are you saying that I'm a girl?"

Kion said, "No, I'm saying that you're a Dalmatian and I'm a lion which is different. So you can't make me use the roar."

Cadpig said, "Oh I'll make you use the roar alright, just you wait."

Kion said, "What are you gonna do? Shaved my whole fur off. Kiara already did it."

Cadpig said, "Yeah, guess I can't really do anything..."

Kion said, "Exactly."

Cadpig said, "Well I'm not giving up."

Kiara said, "Can you deal with that later Cadpig? Right now you gotta get to school."

Cadpig said, "Oh, right."

So Cadpig went to school. Kiara and Kion followed. Meanwhile, Horace and Jasper placed the cage on the counter.

Jasper said, "Here we go!"

Tripod said, "Grr, you better let us go now or else."

Jasper said, "Aw, does a puppy need a diaper change? Fat chance."

Dogo said, "Come on guys. Can you at least let me go? I'm a jackal pup not a Dalmatian."

Horace said, "Forget it pup. We're gonna kill you too."

Dogo said, "Why?"

Jasper said, "Because Miss Cruella need to make some dress for some fashion design."

Dogo said, "Well, my mom's her personal pet, so she'd want me to stay alive."

Horace said, "Fine, we won't kill the jackal, but the Dalmatian gotta go."

Tripod said, "Oh no."

Patch said, "Dogo, do something."

Dogo said, "Um, sorry guys but that was part of my plan."

Patch gasped and said, "Why?"

Dogo said, "Because Cruella and my mom want to take over the Dearly Farm and destroy you and your other siblings. Not to mention destroy Kion as well."

Patch said, "What do you mean?"

Dogo said, "It means that you'll be gone and Kion and his family and we'll take over what we wanted the most."

Tripod said, "You can't do that."

Dogo said, "Oh yes I can."

Jasper said, "Alright, can it you three. We're here to destroy, not listen to you yap like a bunch of lunatic."

Tripod said, "Shut it. I'm taking command of this now."

Horace said, "Ha, and just what can you pups do? We're bigger than you."

Cruella said, "Alright, that enough. Horace, Jasper, leave."

Jasper said, "All right, miss."

So Horace and Jasper leave. Rairai went to Dogo and said, "Good job Dogo. You made me proud."

Dogo said, "Thanks."

Rairai opened the cage for Dogo to come out and closed it.

Cruella said, "Alright, now I only need ninety seven puppies left."

Goigoi said, "You do?"

Cruella said, "Yep."

Rairai said, "Okay. Dogo, you must do the same thing that you did okay."

Dogo said, "Got it."

So Dogo went to look for more Dalmatian. Meanwhile, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Two Tone, Whizzer, and Dipstick are at school. Kion, Kiara and Spot are watching them.

Pug said, "Alright you lazy lumps, today we are gonna do some special digging."

Rolly said, "What?"

Pug said, "You heard me, we're doing some digging. Cadpig, you start."

Cadpig said, "Okay."

So Cadpig started digging. Pug went over to her and said, "Faster." Cadpig dug as fast as she can. Pug then said, "Grr, faster I say. Quit being lazy."

Kion said, "Man, Pug is so demanding."

Spot said, "He's always like that."

As Cadpig dug faster, she quickly hurt her paw.

Cadpig said, "Ow!"

Pug said, "What was that cadet?"

Cadpig said, "I hurt my paw."

Pug said, "I don't care if you hurt your head. Get moving."

Kion said, "Alright, that enough. Pug, you may be the teacher, but you can't just force Cadpig to dig too much."

Pug said, "And what is it with you furless mutt? She's my student and I can yell anytime I want."

Kion said, "Grrrr, you think you're so smart just cause you're a frog. How can you teach digging to dogs if you're a frog?"

Pug said, "Listen you mindless slavery lion cub, this is my school and if you don't like it, then go play somewhere else."

Kion said, "I'm not playing."

Pug said, "Oh yes you are."

Lucky said, "Pug, Kion is our guest. You can't just..."

Pug said, "Lucky, give me five hundred push up, now."

Lucky started doing push up.

Kion said, "Look Pug, you're treating the school like a military."

Pug said, "It is a military. That is why I like to yell a lot. If my boss Scar hadn't made me tough, I would've not been here."

Kion said, "Oh, that explains everything..."

Pug said, "Now move along."

Kiara said, "Wait a second Pug, if Scar was your boss, how come our dad didn't banish you?"

Pug said, "That the beauty part, I actually told Scar to kill Mufasa, because Scar is more assertive than him. Then after he died, I quickly ran away and came here."

Kion said, "What?"

Pug said, "It true."

Kion said, "Grrrr, so it was your fault in the beginning."

Pug said, "What are you gonna do? Cry about it."

Kion got so angry that his eyes started burning. Then, he quickly use the Roar of the Elder on Pug sending him far away.

Lucky said, "Wow. That was so cool."

Kion said, "Sorry guys, I had to do it. That frog is the worst animal yet."

Cadpig said, "But, you did exactly what I thought you would do. Thank you Kion for saving me."

Cadpig kissed Kion on the cheek.

Kion said, "Heh, heh, thank."

Two Tone said, "So Kion, where did you send Pug to?"

Kion said, "I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing him for a while. Now, how about if I teach the class this time? Kiara can help too."

Lucky said, "Okay!"

Kiara said, "I can teach you all how to hunt."

Kion said, "And I can teach you how to be a Lion Guard."

Lucky said, "Cool!"

So Kion and Kiara started teaching the class. Meanwhile, Dogo is searching for more Dalmatian. Soon, Pug landed on his face.

Dogo said, "Hey, get off me!"

Pug said, "Who are you?"

Dogo said, "I'm Dogo. Who are you?"

Pug said, "I'm Pug. I got blown off by that furless lion and now he's taking over the school."

Dogo said, "What lion?"

Pug said, "The one that had that big roar and blew me off."

Dogo said, "Oh, I know who you mean..."

Pug said, "Then you must be his friend."

Dogo said, "No. I'm actually his enemy. I'm just here to help Cruella get rid of the puppies."

Pug said, "Hmm, get rid of the puppies. Say, did Cruella wanted a lion?"

Dogo said, "No, she didn't."

Pug said, "Okay, I want you to do me a favor. If you set a trap for Kiara and take her down and caged her to Cruella, I will help you capture the Dalmatian."

Dogo said, "Deal."

So the two got straight to work. Meanwhile, Kiara is hunting with Rolly.

Kiara said, "Ready?"

Rolly said, "Yeah."

Kiara said, "Okay, now when we hunt, you must stay low to the ground."

Rolly said, "Okay."

Kiara said, "And try not to get too distracted."

Rolly said, "Okay."

Kiara said, "Now, try pouncing on your friend Spot without having him noticing you."

Rolly said, "Okay."

Rolly stay low as he can and soon, he quickly pounced on Spot.

Rolly said, "I've got you!"

Spot said, "Rolly, what are you doing?"

Rolly said, "What do you think?"

Spot said, "I see that you're horse playing here."

Rolly said, "Indeed I am."

Soon, a pebble hit on Rolly's head.

Rolly said, "Ow!"

Dogo said, "Hey Dalmatian, chicken, over here."

Rolly said, "Who are you?"

Dogo said, "The name Dogo."

Spot said, "Cool!"

Dogo said, "What your name?"

Rolly said, "I'm Rolly and this is Spot."

Spot said, "Nice to meet you."

Dogo said, "Nice to meet you too."

Rolly said, "So what are you doing here?"

Dogo said, "I have a surprise for you guys to give to Kiara."

Rolly said, "Really?"

Dogo said, "Yep. Give her this map and it'll show you where to take her."

Spot said, "Okay."

So Dogo left and Rolly and Spot went back to Kiara.

Spot said, "Here you go."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Rolly said, "It a map. Someone had a surprise for you."

Kiara said, "Okay."

Spot said, "Come on, let go."

So the three started following the map. Soon, they found an x mark the spot at the end.

Rolly said, "Here we go."

Kiara said, "Wait, who gave you this map anyway? We're in a swamp."

Rolly said, "Some guy named Dogo gave it to us."

Kiara said, "Did you just say Dogo?"

Right before they answer, a cage trapped them in.

Kiara said, "Aaah!"

Rolly said, "What's going on."

Soon, Dogo came and said, "Hello princess."

Kiara gasped and said, "Dogo."

Dogo said, "Hehehehe! Never thought to see me right."

Kiara said, "Dogo, why are you doing this?"

Dogo said, "Because I'm an outsider missy."

Spot said, "Wait, you couldn't have done this alone."

Dogo said, "Nope. This was a deal between me and Pug."

Rolly said, "What?"

Spot said, "Pug told you."

Dogo said, "Yep. Soon, Kiara will be gone and I'll be the queen of the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Dogo, you're a boy."

Dogo said, "I'll deal with Kion later."

Kiara said, "No, you won't."

Dogo said, "Ha. You can't stop me. Cruella will soon destroy you all."

Kiara said, "Who's Cruella?"

Rolly said, "She's a Devil witch who like to kill animal for fashion. That is the whole reason why she want all the Dalmatians. She also want the Dearly Farm."

Kiara said, "Whoa..."

Soon, Pug came.

Pug said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. Two dogs and a snobby princess."

Kiara said, "Hey!"

Pug said, "Well you are."

Spot said, "Why are you doing this Pug?"

Pug said, "I am sick and tired of you always failing classes after classes. Soon, I'll get what I deserve by destroying every Dalmatians in the world."

Rolly said, "You won't."

Pug said, "Oh yes I will."

Dogo said, "Okay Pug, I helped capture Kiara, Spot, and Rolly and now it your turn to capture the rest."

Pug said, "Will do, but before I go. Princess, does your brother hates getting shave."

Kiara said, "Yes."

Pug said, "Perfect, I found his weakness."

Soon, Cruella and Rairai came.

Cruella said, "Ah, another puppy and a chicken."

Rairai said, "Good work Dogo. You even capture Kiara too."

Dogo said, "Yes I did."

Rolly said, "Grr, I should've known you were behind this Cruella."

Cruella said, "Oh don't take this too personal mutt. Soon, you'll be gone and when all of the Dalmatian are killed, Rodger and Anita will have no choice but to give me the farm."

Spot said, "You won't get away with this."

Cruella said, "I already have. Rairai, place them with the others."

Rairai said, "Right."

So Rairai took the cage down the basement.

Dogo said, "Okay Pug, now it your turn."

Pug said, "Right. So, how should I capture them?"

Dogo said, "Here's an idea, pour down some sleepy pills on the doggie treats and they won't even suspect."

Pug said, "All right."

So Pug got right to work. Meanwhile, Kion is teaching Cadpig how to roar.

Kion said, "Okay Cadpig, now I'm gonna teach you how to roar."

Cadpig said, "Okay!"

Kion said, "First, you must roar like a lion. Let me see you do it."

Cadpig said, "Okay."

So Cadpig did a tiny roar.

Kion said, "Eh...It's a start, I guess..."

Cadpig said, "You know Kion, I'm very glad that you use the roar on Pug."

Kion said, "You are?"

Cadpig said, "Yep. He can be a really pain."

Kion said, "Well thank, but I really don't think I should've done that. I mean, I remember the last time I accidently use the roar on my mom."

Cadpig said, "Oh..."

Soon, Lucky came and said, "Hey Kion, have you seen Rolly?"

Kion said, "No, I haven't."

Lucky said, "Well it almost dinner time and Rolly is never late."

Kion said, "I think he's with Kiara. Not sure where she went either."

Lucky said, "Hmm strange."

Cadpig said, "Maybe we should try looking for them."

Kion said, "All right."

So they set out to look for Rolly and Kiara. Meanwhile, Pug is sneaking into the tower and went to pour down some sleeping pills. He laughed evilly. Soon, he carefully sneak back out and went back to the swamp. Soon, Nanny went to pour down some Kanine Krunchies for the puppies to come and eat. As Kion, Cadpig, and Lucky found out that dinner was ready, Lucky said, "Man, maybe we should eat first."

Kion said, "No, we need to find them."

Lucky said, "Well I'm hungry. I need to eat first."

Kion said, "Foods comes later. Beside, you know what happened if Kiara is not around."

Lucky said, "Well you guys can look for Kiara and Rolly, but I'm gonna eat."

Cadpig said, "Okay."

So Kion and Cadpig kept on searching as Lucky went to eat. As the puppies started to eat, they start to get a little tired.

Two Tone said, "Man, I think I'm getting sleepy."

Whizzer said, "Me too."

Soon, they all fell asleep. Then Horace and Jasper carefully lurk out of the bushes and saw that all of the puppies are asleep. So they place all of them in the bag and took them back to Cruella. Later in the afternoon, Kion and Cadpig still couldn't find Rolly and Kiara.

Kion said, "Man, where are they?"

Cadpig said, "I don't know. Rolly probably missed dinner. It not like him."

Kion said, "Well, we'll find him, don't worry."

Cadpig said, "Man, I am getting hungry. Come on, let go grab some food."

Kion said, "Okay."

So they went to the tower to get some Kanine Krunchies. As they got there, Kion saw a note.

Kion said, "What is this?"

Cadpig said, "It a note. Let see, dear Rodger and Anita I have captured your puppies and I will do something really, really, horrible to them. I even got your chicken too. Now let me ask you this. Why didn't you tell me you adopted a lion?"

Kion said, "Who is it from?"

Cadpig said, "It didn't say, but I do know that who ever took those puppies would be Cruella. She probably captured Spot and Kiara as well."

Kion said, "We've gotta save them!"

Cadpig said, "Right. Let go."

So the two quickly went to Cruella's house. Meanwhile, Cruella, Pug, Rairai, Goigoi, and Dogo are at a room with a caged full of puppies with a lion and a chicken.

Rairai said, "Well, here we are."

Cruella said, "Excellent."

Dogo said, "So what are we gonna do with them?"

Cruella said, "Hmm, I think I have an idea."

Lucky said, "Cruella you better let us go right now."

Cruella said, "Oh I don't think so pup."

Kiara said, "You really should."

Cruella said, "Ha. You can't even do anything."

Rairai said, "Hey Cruella, here an idea. Why don't we first kill Kiara and Lucky at the same time?"

Cruella said, "Hmm, not a bad idea."

Kion said, "Let them go. NOW."

Cruella said, "Who said that?"

Soon, Kion and Cadpig storm in.

Kiara said, "Kion."

Lucky said, "Cadpig."

Rairai said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion. So glad you can make it."

Kion said, "Yeah, I am too."

Cruella said, "Well it too bad, cause we're gonna destroy your siblings so don't you try to stop us."

Kion said, "Oh, I can't, can I?"

Rairai said, "Uh Cruella, I forgot to tell you, Kion can use the Roar of the Elder. It's really powerful."

Kion said, "Yeah. You REALLY don't want to mess with me."

Cruella said, "Ah, but haven't Pongo use the roar before."

Kion said, "What?"

Cruella said, "Lucky's father Pongo had the Bark of the Elder when he was a young puppy."

Kion said, "How?"

Cruella said, "He had that great power after his father and his father after that had it."

Lucky said, "Wait, if my dad had the Bark of the Elder, why isn't he using it?"

Cruella said, "Because he lost it after he did something really terrible. He use the roar on his Puppy Guard which made him weak and now he can never bark like that again."

Lucky said, "So he...Wow."

Dogo said, "Wait, if he was the leader of the Puppy Guard. Where is the rest?"

Cruella said, "Let see, he got Tramp, Balto, Santa's Little Helper, and Copper."

Kion said, "Wow..."

Rairai said, "But enough talk. Now that you know, I'm afraid we can't let you leave."

Cadpig said, "Oh, and why not?"

Cruella said, "Like I said, you'll be destroy."

Rairai said, "But if you be a nice kitty and play nice, we'll set you a deal."

Kion said, "What kind?"

Cruella said, "If you ask Rodger and Anita to let me live on their farm."

Rairai said, "And if you let Simba let us jackals live in the Prideland."

Dogo said, "And let me join the Lion Guard."

Goigoi said, "We'll release your puppies friend and your sister and promise not to capture or harm them again. I can be her bodyguard as well."

Pug said, "And I will be less violence to you and promote you in a higher honor student."

Kion said, "I'll consider it. IF you let them all go."

Cruella said, "Deal."

Rairai said, "Dogo, release all the puppies and Kiara please and Goigoi, get us a peace treaty paper."

Dogo said, "Got it."

So Dogo went to release everybody while Goigoi went to get some peace treaty paper with ink.

Goigoi said, "All right, here it is."

Cruella said, "Great, now write what you want us to sign."

Goigoi said, "Okay. Cruella, her henchmen, and the jackals pledge to be good and never swear revenge or bad deeds as Kion, Lucky, their parents and owner pledge to let her live with them."

Kion said, "All right."

So Kion, Lucky, Cruella, and Rairai signed the peace treaty.

Kion said, "Alright, we did it."

Rairai said, "Now of course your parents need to sign it too."

Cadpig said, "Oh, right."

Rolly said, "Can't we just force their signature?"

Kion said, "Rolly, we can't do that. It illegal."

Rolly said, "So?"

Kion said, "So we have to tell them ourselves.

Rolly said, "Okay."

Cadpig said, "But they'll never listen to us."

Kiara said, "They'll listen to me."

Kion said, "Oh just cause you're a princess you think they'll listen to you."

Kiara said, "At least they do listen to me unlike you."

Kion said, "I do listen to you it just that some of the decree you gave me are a little overrated."

Kiara said, "Trying to be like Zuri right."

Lucky said, "Guys, it doesn't matter who listen to who. So first let tell our parents, then we'll tell Rodger and Anita."

Kion said, "All right, all right."

Cadpig said, "Come on, let go back to Dearly Farm."

So they all went back to the Dearly Farm. As they got there, Simba, Nala, Pongo and Perdita are standing outside of the porch.

Nala said, "Where are our kids, anyway?"

Simba said, "Not sure. I hope Kion kept them safe from danger."

Pongo said, "Oh look, here they are."

Kion said, "Mom, dad."

Lucky said, "We have great news."

Perdita said, "You do?"

Kiara said, "Yep. Rairai and her family promise not to steal or do any bad things again."

Cadpig said, "And Cruella said that she promise not to kill us or steal the farm."

Pongo said, "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Lucky said, "You have to sign the deed to let them stay at Dearly Farm."

Kion said, "And let them live in the Prideland."

Simba said, "What?"

Rolly said, "Yep."

Perdita said, "I don't know. Should we."

Lucky said, "Aw come on mom. They signed it."

Kiara said, "And we'll have more help around here and the Prideland."

Nala said, "Okay, that works."

So Pongo, Perdita, Simba, and Nala signed the deed.

Kiara said, "Great."

Pongo said, "We have to ask Anita and Rodger. For Rodger is not so easy."

Simba said, "Why not?"

Pongo said, "Cause he doesn't like her much."

Simba said, "Ah, right."

Perdita said, "Of course Anita boss is Cruella so it'll be easy for her."

Nala said, "Really?"

Perdita said, "Yep."

Nala said, "Wow..."

Soon, Rodger and Anita came out.

Rodger said, "Hello, there."

Lucky said, "Hi Rodger and Anita. We need you to sign something."

Anita said, "What is it?"

Spot said, "We need you to sign a peace treaty cause Cruella signed it and decided not to go evil anymore. Also, you need to let her stay in your farm."

Anita said, "Of course we can."

Rodger said, "But Anita, no."

Anita said, "It's the only way."

Rodger sighed and said, "Fine, but she had to be an extra help and pay more salary to you."

Anita said, "Thank honey."

So Rodger and Anita signed the peace treaty.

Rodger said, "Here you go."

Lucky said, "Great. Cruella, Rairai, you can come out now."

Cruella, Horace, Jasper, Rairai, Goigoi, Dogo, and Pug came out of the bushes.

Dogo said, "Hello, everyone."

Rodger said, "Cruella."

Cruella said, "Rodger."

Anita said, "Go on you two. Shake hand."

Rodger said, "If you wish."

So the two shook hand.

Rairai said, "Simba."

Simba said, "Yes?"

Rairai said, "Please let us stay in the Prideland. We promise not to harm any animals again."

Simba smiled and said, "Of course Rairai."

Rairai said, "Thank you so much!"

Dogo said, "Kion, can you teach me how to be a Lion Guard?"

Kion said, "Of course Dogo. Together you and I will defend the Prideland."

Dogo said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yep and just between you and me. You can also help me stop Kiara from shaving me."

Dogo said, "Cool."

Kiara said, "Oh brother."

Simba said, "Well, we gotta get going."

Nala said, "Yeah, the Prideland need us."

Perdita said, "I'm sure they do."

So the lions and jackals waved goodbye to their friends and left home.

The End.


End file.
